


Celebration

by GemmaRose



Series: Megarod Week [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Finding himself dancing with Rodimus, Megatron doesn't mind being drunk as much as he thinks he maybe should.
Relationships: Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: Megarod Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Megarod Week





	Celebration

Megatron knew that, over time, certain components wore down or broke and needed to be replaced. He knew that an assortment of his own non-vital components were inoperational, in need of extensive repair if not outright replacement. The AVL had not had many resources, even after Patch Job returned to them with his subspace stuffed with parts stolen from the Council’s storerooms. They also hadn’t had much in the way of fuel, let alone enough excess to distill into engex.

It was understandable then, he reasoned, that he had forgotten his Fuel Intake Moderation chip was among the list of components he needed to have replaced. He knew, distantly, that he should be upset at himself for this, but the haze in his processor made that thought difficult to hold onto. Especially with Rodimus in his arms, laughing and smiling, warm and brilliant as any planet’s sun. He stumbled as Rodimus attempted to twirl them, and they both went crashing into one of Swerve’s waiter drones, brightly coloured drinks splattering all over them both.

“Oops.” Rodimus giggled, his frame a firebrand everywhere it touched Megatron’s plating, searing heat which raced through his lines, the world spinning around them as Rodimus pushed himself upright. Megatron let his helm fall back against the floor, swallowing a groan as Rodimus’s searing hot panel ground against his own. “Sorry, Swerve!” he called across the dance floor, his fingers teasing almost absently at Megatron’s vents. “We should go.”

“Go where?” Megatron frowned, his hazy processor slow to follow Rodimus’s leap in logic. They were in a new universe, there was nowhere _to_ go yet, not until- until... 

“To get cleaned up.” Rodimus smiled, swaying in place when he managed to get to his pedes. He nearly fell right back down, trying to help Megatron up, but somehow they both got upright and out the door. Megatron let his vision go hazy, focusing on Rodimus instead of the halls around them. Eight hundred years was nothing, a mere sliver of a lifespan, and yet it felt a lifetime had passed since they parted. Well, in a way it had been, just not _his_ lifetime.

They found a public washrack eventually, and Rodimus spun almost-steadily on his heel to beam at Megatron as he tugged him towards the back corner, where curtains marked off stalls for those who wished for some privacy. “C’mon.” Rodimus insisted, leading him into the stall furthest from the door. “I wanna see what those medic hands can do.”

There was something wrong with that statement, but damn if Megatron could parse what it was. And like pit was he about to deny himself a chance to get his hands all over Rodimus’s lovely frame again, after so long apart. He found a rag and some soap as Rodimus turned the solvent on, and leaned in to kiss Rodimus as he ran the sudsy mesh over his middle, tracing the armour seams which allowed him such impossible flexibility. Rodimus’s engine revved, arms flying up around his neck and spoiler flinging solvent every which way as it flapped in excitement.

Megatron deepened the kiss, his free hand moving to cup Rodimus’s aft and tug him closer, dragging the rag up his back to scrub over that broad, lovely spoiler. Rodimus pulled away to moan, and Megatron chased his lips, biting hungrily, grinding up against Rodimus’s panel and wondering distantly why neither of them had bared their array yet. As soon as the thought occurred to him, he snapped his panels back, grinding his spike up against Rodimus’s panel.

“Wait, wait.” Rodimus pulled away to gasp, turning his helm so Megatron couldn’t silence him with another kiss. Megatron growled, ducking his helm to bite at Rodimus’s neck instead. “Put me down.” Rodimus squirmed, pushing at Megatron’s chestplate.

“Why?” he demanded, and Rodimus flashed him a blazing smile that struck straight through to his spark, making it surge painfully in its damaged casing.

“Wanna taste you.” Rodimus moaned, rolling his hips against Megatron’s, solvent slicking the drag of his throbbing spike against Rodimus’s steaming panels. “Please, Megs? Missed-” Rodimus yelped as Megatron dropped him flat on his aft, but his adorable pouty scowl only lasted a moment before he was scrambling to his knees, hands settling on Megatron’s hips, hot mouth pressing wet and open to the underside of Megatron’s straining spike.

“Missed this.” he mumbled as he moved up Megatron’s length, optics dim as they looked up at Megatron through the curtain of solvent and steam between them. “Missed you.”

Megatron could only groan as Rodimus swallowed his spike to the base in one expert bob of his helm, slumping forward to brace his arm on the wall, lest he lose his balance completely. “Frag, you’re good at this.”

Rodimus, mouth too full of spike to answer coherently, simply hummed his approval, spoiler fluttering in time with his glossa against the underside of Megatron’s spike. Megatron cupped a hand around the back of Rodimus’s helm, urging him to move faster, keep Megatron’s spike deeper down his intake, and Rodimus’s field flared with lust so strong Megatron could feel it even through the overcharged haze. He rolled his hips against Rodimus’s face, and when Rodimus moaned wantonly he thrusted instead. Rodimus’s hands dropped from Megatrorn’s hips to stroke his own spike, and Megatron growled his engine as he bent as far down as he could, tugging Rodimus’s hands away from his array.

“Not yet.” he ordered, dragging Rodimus’s hands up, releasing his helm to grope blindly for something restrictive. The rag would have to do, it was long enough to wrap tightly around Rodimus’s wrists,and so long as they were bound at or above his own array Megatron felt certain Rodimus couldn’t get them down to self-service without Megatron noticing. “I intend- to make you overload.” he grunted, taking hold of Rodimus’s helm again and fragging into his mouth in earnest, the tip of his spike sliding easily into Rodimus’s intake tubing like it was meant to be there, as if they’d been forged for each other.

Rodimus whined, the scent of his superheated lubricant wafting up even through the rain of warm solvent, and Megatron groaned as he forced himself to still. Rodimus pushed backwards against his hand, moving his helm at his own frantic rhythm until Megatron firmed his hold again and pulled Rodimus off his spike completely. “On your pedes.” he rasped, pulling Rodimus up, tightening the rag around Rodimus’s wrists.

“Oh thank _Primus_.” Rodimus moaned, legs shaking under himself as he stumbled upright, bracing himself on Megatron’s chest as he stretched up for a kiss. A kiss which Megatron happily bent to give him, delighting in how Rodimus moaned against his lips, loud and shameless. He hitched Rodimus up, hot legs wrapping around his waist even as he swayed and staggered, stumbling sideways until his shoulder hit the wall. It took a few tries to actually get his spike into Rodimus’s valve, but once he did Rodimus threw his helm back to let out a spark-trembling wail. Megatron bit at his neck again, and Rodimus moaned, deep and throaty, a vibration Megatron could feel under his glossa as it slipped out to dive between tense cables.

“That’s it.” he panted, working Rodimus further down onto his spike, leaning heavily on the wall so he wouldn’t lose his balance on the slippery washrack tile. “Take me.”

“I should- should be the one- saying that t’ you.” Rodimus panted, hooking his bound wrists behind Megatron’s neck with another moan. “C’mon, I know- know you can wreck me better’n this.” Rodimus revved his engine in challenge, and Megatron answered with a rev of his own, gripping Rodimus’s hips tighter and setting as quick a pace as he could manage without falling over.

Rodimus was _gloriously_ reactive, pleasured sounds falling freely from his lips between lusty cries of Megatron’s name, and as he neared overload again Megatron dragged Rodimus’s hips flush against his and kissed him fiercely, swallowing his needy little noises as that too-perfect valve rippled tight around his spike.

It was then that he heard it. Laughter and chatter, voices of their crew entering the washrack. Even overcharged and half out of his processor with lust, Megaton would rather cut off his right arm than be caught fragging in the washracks like some- some- some overcharged moron. Rodimus whined against his lips, and he redoubled the force of their kiss, shifting his hands so one wrapped around the back of Rodimus’s waist and the other held his helm close.

“We’re not alone.” he whispered, the glyphs staticky and slurring together. “Be quiet.”

“I _can’t_.” Rodimus whimpered, valve clenching tighter around his spike as Rodimus tried to keep moving, rolling his hips for what little friction that provided. “I’m so close, Megs.”

Megatron groaned, and kissed Rodimus again to shut him up. It was true, his pretty, firey speedster had never once overloaded quietly for him unless Megatron fragged him thoroughly enough to short out his vocaliser with multiple overloads. “I’m going to pull out.” he whispered when they parted again, and Rodimus made a sharp sound of distress.

“Don’t.” he tightened his legs around Megatron’s waist. “I’ll fall.”

And he would fall loudly, of that Megatron was certain. Megatron groaned, and pulled Rodimus into another bruising kiss, drinking down every little trembling whimper and whine. If he couldn’t overload Rodimus without getting them caught, and couldn’t _stop_ without getting them caught... that meant he just had to keep Rodimus stimulated without making him overload. A worthy challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
